Motor vehicles, such as cars, include a powertrain configured to generate power. The powertrain includes an internal combustion engine and a transmission system. The transmission system includes a transmission for transferring torque from the internal combustion engine to the wheels of the vehicle. Some vehicles include an automatic transmission capable of automatically shifting gears.